


Morning Rosé

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Family, Gen, M/M, tastes like amoxycillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 48
Kudos: 318





	Morning Rosé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



When David woke up, his first thought was that he was dying of a brain aneurysm.

His second thought was that it wouldn't be that bad of a way to go, if it made Patrick snuggle this close to him. Patrick was never exactly shy about twining their bodies together in bed, but he wasn't usually this close.

"Mm," David said, eyes still closed, and kissed the body part nearest to him, which happened to be Patrick's bicep. David loved Patrick's bicep. Patrick's bicep smelled very good, and his skin was very soft. David opened his mouth, just a little, just enough to set his teeth on Patrick's skin.

"Good morning to you too," Patrick murmured above him, turning over and squirming down until his mouth could reach David's. 

David's mouth tasted like laundry detergent and also—banana? for some reason?—but Patrick didn't seem to mind, at least if the way his morning wood was poking David's belly was any indication. David grinned and reached for him.

"Oh my god!" Alexis said, from a horrifically short distance away.

"Oh my god!" David said, ripping his mouth away from Patrick's.

"Oh my god!" Patrick said, and fell off the bed.

"Okay, ew!" Alexis said. 

David opened his eyes just enough to see her, sitting up in her bed, outraged. Because they were at the motel, not at Patrick's place, and David had a fruit wine hangover. "When did you get neon pajamas, though," he rasped, squinting at her.

"Alexis, I am so sorry," Patrick said, popping up over the side of the bed. "I just, I forgot where we were, and usually in the morning we just, I mean it's natural to—"

"Ugh!" Alexis squawked, and threw a wadded up tissue. It hit David on the forehead, which was wildly unfair.

"What is all this _racket_!" came through the adjoining wall in a steadily rising shriek. "Someone tell the fruit! Of! My! Loins! That their _mother_ is _suffering_!"

"Kids, keep it down!" Dad bellowed, followed immediately by a pitiful, "John, oh no, too loud," and an indistinct mumbled apology.

"Ugh!" Alexis said again, and flung herself out of bed. "Since apparently no one wants me to sleep after my _ordeal_ yesterday, I'm going for a run."

"Alexis, a coffee for me while you're out!" Moira called through the wall. "And maple bacon pancakes, and a bloody mary!"

"Mm, one for me too," David said, closing his eyes again, then "Ooph," as Patrick's head dropped onto his shoulder and Patrick began to laugh helplessly.

Alexis made an indeterminate screeching noise and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and heartlessly ignoring David and Moira's matching groans.

"Okay," Patrick said, still laughing, and moved away from David.

"What, no," David said, flinging a hand towards him as best he could without opening his eyes. "Come back, you're warm, she's not here now."

"I can _hear you_ ," Alexis bellowed from the bathroom.

"That's a no," Patrick said, but he bent over and kissed David's forehead. "I'll go get you that coffee, though."

"Mm," David said, and snuggled back down into his pillows. "And mabaple pan-cabacon."

"I'll see what I can do," Patrick said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Morning Rosé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950084) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)
  * [[Podfic] Morning Rosé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957770) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
